Tails' Hockey Adventure 2: The Revenge
by DustinWayneWood
Summary: 5 years after Tails and his friends won the Egg Cup, they must re-unite again to stop Scourge and Eggman. Only this time... No Pokemon are allowed. Can the Tails Flyers save Mobius once more? Or will they fall to Evil? Rated T for Violence and Death. (Note: More than 4 characters in FF.)
1. Prologue

(Hey guys, welcome to the sequel to Tails' Hockey Adventure! I hope you're as excited as I am, so let's get started.)

Tails' Hockey Adventure 2: The Revenge

Prologue

It's been 5 years since the Tails Flyers won the Egg Cup and saved Mobius.

However... Not all things are peaceful...

Somewhere in Station Square resides a new evil, ready to take over the world with a old ememy...

But the Tails Flyers will re-unite to stop this evil before it's too late.

Too bad the rules have changed.

Pokemon were no longer allowed, the tournament was made longer, and the enemies have grown stronger.

Can the Tails Flyers (Tails, Amy, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream) prevail?

Or will evil defeat good on the rinks?

Only time will tell...

(And so wraps up the prologue. The system for the games have slightly changed.)  
(The chapters will be spilt up again, this time into 4 parts.)  
(The 1st part will have the Pre-Game + the 1st period. The 2nd part will have the 2nd period. The 3rd part has the 3rd period. And the 4th part will have the 3-star selection + Post-Game.)  
(So, until the 1st chapter, HAPPY WRITING!) 


	2. Missing Friends (Pre-Yoshi Cup)

(Before we begin, I want to make things clear that I am NOT accepting Oringal Characthers.)  
(But if the time arises, bearvalley3365, I will consider adding your OC.)  
(Anyways, let's begin our story.)

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for our friends in Mobius.

Tails and his friends decided to meet up and catch up over what happened over the course of 5 years.

"So, how has everyone been doing?" Tails asked.  
"Things have been going alright, I guess." Shadow said.  
"Same here." The rest of the team chimed in.

"Well... Me and Amy have been doing wonderful." Tails said.  
"This is true, my little kitsune." Amy said, playfully.

The rest of the friend team laughed, while Tails just blushed.

However, their peaceful day would not last.

Suddenly, Silver notices something in the sky.

"Hey, what's that above us?" Silver asked.

"OH! Let me show you punk!" It was Eggman!

Eggman fired a weird mechaisam, scattering everyone.

"What are you doing this time Eggman?" Tails said, in pure anger.  
"If you want to get your friends back, well... Let's just say that it's a game of Hide-and-Seek." Eggman said.

He then flew off in his hovercraft.

'That Eggman really gets on my nerves...' Tails said to himself.

However, Tails didn't realize that when Eggman scattered his friends and forced him to play Hide-And-Seek, Eggman also erased their memories.

Now, Tails has to find them and restore their memories before Eggman takes advantange of this and conquers Mobius!

End of Chapter 


	3. Friends and Memories (Pre-Yoshi Cup)

To bearvalley3365: Eggman might die in one of my other stories, but for right now... Let's just say he's coming near that point.  
But anyways, here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Tails needed to find his friends. FAST.

So he went searching through the park where they met up.

Luckily, all of his friends were there.  
Unluckily, Eggman made the park 3 times as big as it was eariler.

'Oh give me a break Eggman!' Tails thought.

He found Silver pretty quickly, but something seemed wrong.  
His eyes went from their usual peppy color to a glassy, nearly grey color.

"Silver? You ok, buddy?" Tails asked.

No response. Silver was just standing there. Emotionless and expressionless.

That is... until Tails touched him.

"GET OFF ME YOU TWO-TAILED FREAK!" Silver angrily said.  
"Silver, what the heck is wrong with you?" Tails said, cringing.

Silver received a mysterious reaction, but then using his physic powers, he flung Tails into a tree.

"Silver please! I'm your friend, not your enemy!" Tails said.

Just then, Silver snapped out of it.

All of his memories of Tails came flooding back like a river.

"Tails?! Are you ok?" Silver asked with worry.  
"More like... ARE you ok?" Tails snapped back.  
"Look Tails, I didn't know what came over me!" Silver responded.

Tails then broke out into laughter.

"Got you Silver! It's nice to see you back to normal." Tails said.  
"Tails, that was not funny." Silver said angrily.

After that little encounter, Tails freed the rest of his friends.  
Some retailed (like Silver), while others got their memories back peacefully.

"I think I know who's responilble... EGGMAN!" Tails exclaimed.

That got the Flyers mad and ready to stop Eggman once more.

Just then, almost condientally, a letter fell into Tails's hands.

"Come one, come all for the Yoshi Cup! This is the 2nd Hockey Cup to be held in Mobius!" the letter exclaimed.  
"Teams are able to register for the following week after you receive this letter, but while following these rules." the letter countined.

The rules were as follows:

"1. You must have 6 players, and just like the last Cup, you need a GK, two wingers, two defensemen, and the center (AKA the person who received the letter)"  
"2. You may have up to 3 subistutes, but NO Pokemon."  
"3. No Villans or Robots allowed, while Anti-Heros are fair game."  
"4. You MUST be able to attend the whole Cup until you win or eilmated."

The letter ended with the sign-up form, just like last time.

"Well guys? Should we join the Yoshi Cup?" Tails asked.  
"If it's to save Mobius, then so be it." Silver said.

"Alright guys, on three..." Tails started.

The team put their hands together.

"1, 2, 3!" Tails finished.

"FLYERS!" the team cried out in unison.

And so, the Tails Flyers were reborn once more...

End of Chapter

(BTW, bearvalley3365, the commentator's name will be revealed soon. And until the next chapter, happy writing, and Review!) 


	4. Omochao's Return (Part 1 of 4, 1st rd)

Okay folks, a new poll has been added for the end of this trilogy.  
So vote while you can, and let's begin the next chapter.

Chapter 3, Part 1

After the Tails Flyers signed up and all of THAT jazz, they checked the bracket.  
However they were stopped by a familar, yet annoying chao.

"Hi! I'm Omochao! The Egg Cup and Yoshi Cup commentator!" Omochao stated.

The Tails Flyers just groaned in dis-pleasure of the annoying chao.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you check the bracket. I just wanted to let the reviewers know." Omochao said, breaking the 4th wall.

"Omochao, how many times did I tell you NOT TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!?" I said.

Omochao flew away in horror, while the Tails Flyers just headed for the bracket board.

"Looks like we're taking on the Rosy Limes." Tails said.  
"Now we have to deal with our anti counterparts?" Amy asked.

"You got that right, other me." Rosy said, walking in.

Tails just growled in anger, knowing full well when you mix real and anti, it ends badly.

"You have got some nerve trying to run the table against us." Tails finally said.  
"Shut up Tails, this is between me and- Huh?" Rosy said, before she noticed that the team had already walked off.

Rosy face-palmed herself, then walked off too.

Game Start

1st Period

"Here's Tails for the Flyers, heading down the rink..." Omochao said.  
"He shoots... AND PUTS IT AWAY! WHAT A GOAL!" Omochao exclaimed.

Goal to #15 Miles "Tails" Prower. Time: 17:02 in the 1st

"Here's Rosy for the Limes..." Omochao said.  
"And... Oh! We have a fight!" Omochao said in shock.

"You ready for this?" Rosy said.  
"Bring it on, Rosy." Tails said.

After many punches, Tails won and gave Rosy a little nosebleed.

"Tails knows how to throw punches, as he wins this fight." Omochao said.

Pentalys to #15 and #8 Miles "Tails" Prower and Rosy the Rascal, 5 minutes for fighting. Time: 19:45 in the 1st

EO1, Tails Flyers up 1-0.

TBC

(So bearvalley3365, you got your answer.) 


	5. Rosy's Eruption (Part 2 of 4, 1st round)

Chapter 3, Part 2

Rosy was mad during the Intermission. And I mean mad with a Capital M.

"Grr... I can't believe Tails beat me up..." Rosy said.

"Well maybe it's because you're a weakling." a mystery hedgehog said.

"Oh shut up Scourge! I can do this." Rosy said.

"Fine, fine. But do not underestimate them." Scourge said.

After that "little" conversation, the 2nd Period began.

2nd Period

"Here's Rosy for the Limes and she looks furious." Omochao said.  
"She shoots... AND WHAT GREAT REFELXES FROM SHADOW! THAT IS A VERY NICE SAVE!" Omochao said in excitement.

Shadow danced a another little jig to the same music he jigged to in the Egg Cup.

"Here's Tails on the Counter-Attack, AND HE SCORES! PICK THAT OUT!" Omochao said.

Goal to #15 Miles "Tails" Prower. Time: 2:45 in the 2nd

"Here's Rosy again... What a fighter." Omochao said in monotone.  
"She shoots, but misses off the post." Omochao said.

"WHAT! This is ridculious..." Rosy repiled.

"Here's Silver on the Counter... AND HE SCORES!" Omochao said in happiness.

Goal to #20 Silver the Hedgehog. Time: 19:29 in the 2nd

EO2, Tails Flyers up 3-0.

TBC 


	6. Merging Hockey (Parts 3 and 4, 1st round

Chapter 3, Part 3

Before the 3rd period began, Tails did a little pep-talk.

"Alright guys, we may be up 3-0, but there's one thing I need to tell you all. Remember to keep your guard up, and let's win this game!" Tails said.

The team put their hands together once more.

"On three... 1! 2! 3! FLYERS!" the team said in unison.

With that, the 3rd and final period began.

3rd Period

"Here's Tails for the Flyers, looking amped-up as usual..." Omochao said.  
"He shoots... AND GIVE HIM THE TRICK! GOOOOOAL!" Omochao announced.

The hats rained down on the two-tailed kitsune as Amy glomps him in a hug.  
Tails accepted the hug, and then skated back to center ice.

Goal to #15 Miles "Tails" Prower, his 3rd of the game. Time: 11:02 in the 3rd

From then on, Rosy just dumped the puck past Shadow to touch up for Icing... FOR NO REASON!

*horn sounds*

"That's the game folks! 4-0 Our final Score here tonight." Omochao said.

End of Game, Tails Flyers win 4-0.

(To bearvalley3365, BTW means By The Way.)

And to merge parts 3 and 4, here you go.

Chapter 3, Part 4

Now for our 3-star selection.

"Tonight's 3rd star, #10 Shadow the Hedgehog!" Omochao announced.  
Shadow did a little bow, then skated off the ice.

"Tonight's 2nd star, #20 Silver the Hedgehog!" Omochao countined.

Silver pocketed a goal, but no assists.

"And now our 1st star of the game, #15 Miles "Tails" Prower!" Omochao finished.

Tails got the Hat-Trick, but with no assists.

"That wraps up our 1st round action. Until the Quarterfinals, good night." Omochao said.

Post-Game

"I can't believe we lost..." Rosy said.

"Face it, Amy-Faker. We won. You Lost. DEAL WITH IT." Shadow said, calling Rosy a "Amy-Faker".

Rosy then stormed off in anger.

"Well, we better get rested for tommorow's game guys." Tails said.

The team argeed, then headed off to the nearby hotel.

End of Chapter 


	7. Anger Boil (Part 1 of 2, 2nd rd)

To bearvalley3365, I'll keep using BTW for the remainder of this trilogy, but I will use the saying outside the Tails' Hockey Adventure Trilogy.  
Anyways, let's find out what happens next!

Chapter 4, Part 1

The Tails Flyers were checking the bracket after their 1st round victory, only to see a cruel, cruel truth...

"Scourge has returned!?" Shadow said.

"Yep. And we're taking on his team next..." Tails said.

Just then, the lime-green hedgehog himself walked in.

"I see that you and I are going to face-off, fox-boy. HAH! You ain't got no chance." Scourge said.

That got the Tails Flyers angry. And I mean that type of angry that if you look close enough, steam is coming out of their ears.

"Later chumps!" Scourge said, walking off.

That's when the Flyers lost their temper.

(I won't show you what happens because If I were to show you, this story would be rated M.)

After the Flyers calmed down, the game got underway.

1st Period

"Here comes Scourge for the Scars..." Omochao said.  
"And... So early on, we have a fight on our hands!" Omochao said with shock.

"You're messing with the wrong guy, fox-boy." Scourge said.  
"I think that should be reversed, fart-brain." Tails said, angrily.

And Tails won the fight, making Scourge a slightly bloody mess.

"Miles "Tails" Prower, YOU ARE OUT OF THE GAME!" I said, pointing Tails to the showers.  
"Oh... Oh dear..." Tails said, as he looked at what he'd done.

Pentaly to #15 Miles "Tails" Prower, a 5-minute major for fighting, and a GAME MISCOUNDUCT. Time: 5:00 in the 1st (Due to that mess, this chapter will only be 2 parts long.)

So, let me cut to the chase.

At the end of 1 period, Tails Flyers up, 1-0. (Goal by Silver)  
At the end of 2 periods, Tails Flyers up, 3-0. (Silver finished the hattrick.)  
At the end of the game, Tails Flyers won 4-0. (Cream scored.)

TBC 


	8. Deadly Hockey (Part 2 of 2, 2nd rd)

Chapter 4, Part 2

As the 3 stars were being selected (Which were in order from 3rd to 1st: Shadow, Cream, and Silver), Tails was sent to me for a explaination.

"So Tails, why in the name of Mobius did you beat up Scourge to a bloody pulp!?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry Dustin, I didn't know what came over me! I was so angry at Scourge, then that just happened!" Tails said.  
"Hmm... You're lucky fox. Normally I'd send your team out of here, but I'll excuse you. Just this once." I said.  
"Thanks again Dustin!" Tails said.  
"Around here you call me ref, alright!?" I said angrily.  
"All right ref, thanks anyways!" Tails said after being corrected.

I just said nothing as Tails headed back with his team.

Post-Game

"Tails, are you alright now?" Amy said with worry.  
"Yeah, I'm all right now." Tails said.

Just then, he saw the mangled Scourge on the strecher.  
He was beaten up very bad in places Tails hit while incensed by his anger.

All the Tails Flyers players just threw up their pre-game brunch.

Scourge was taken to a nearby hospital after the vomit was starting to hit the floor.

Little did they know, it was the beginning of their descent into evil...

At the Hospital

"I'm sorry Rosy... Scourge has died of his serious injures..." the doctor said.

Rosy then took out her gun and shot herself.

Two deaths, two games, two more chances that Tails and his friends might kill again...

End of Chapter

(If you guys didn't like the gore and vomiting, I am sorry. But, Tails and his friends are turning evil! Oh no! Either way, Read and Review, and happy writing.) 


	9. Spectating (Chapter 5, Semifinals)

Aside from the previous gory chapter, let's move on.

Chapter 5

When the Tails Flyers checked the bracket, they saw they were already in the Finals!

"Hey what gives here? What happened to our Semifinal oppeppnt?" Tails asked.

"Your Semifinal oppsition forfeited, so you guys are in the Final." I said.  
"However, you have to attend the other Semifinal match to see who your oppenent is, because this bracket will not be updated." I finished.

So the Tails Flyers bought tickets to the game and we will see this from a slightly different view.

(What I mean is this chapter is all one part. All 3 periods will be played, and you'll only see goals.)

"I can't believe you could afford a luxury box, Tails!" Silver said.  
"Well... with me selling my inventions to GUN, and Amy working as a ref, I thought 'Heck why not?'" Tails said.

The team just shook their heads in understanding... and confusion.

1st Period Goals: #0 Eggman (Eggman Eggs up 1-0 after 20 minutes)

"So Eggman's team is called the Eggs? Why am I not surprized?" Tails asked.

The team just shrugged their shoulders.

"Room Service! I have a dinner special for the Flyers!" Charmy said.  
"Thanks Charmy!" Tails said as he handed him $55, $50 for the dinner, $5 as the tip. (10%)

The team just digged in while watching the game.

"Thanks Tails!" Silver said in-between food items.  
"Hey, you guys deserve it." Tails said.

2nd Period Goals: #99 Mephiles the Dark (Game tied 1-1 after 40 minutes)

"I think this game is going to overtime." Shadow said.  
"$20 say that it doesn't!" Silver said.  
"Deal! The bet's on! Who else wants in?" Shadow asked.

The whole team betted $100, then watched the 3rd Period.

3rd Period Goals: #99 Mephiles the Dark, #0 Eggman 2 (Eggman Eggs win 3-2)

"Fine... Have your 100 bucks Silver." Shadow said.

While everyone else lost $20, Silver came out 100 dollars richer.

Meanwhile...

Post-Game

"Grr..." Tails growled.

He wasn't mad he lost 20 bucks. He was mad because they're going up against Eggman.

"I swear Eggman... After we beat you, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tails yelled out.

No-body heard him however.

"Yo Tails! We're about to pay the bill for the box! Get back up here!" Silver yelled.  
"I'm coming Silver!" Tails yelled back.

And so, good and evil will clash again... this time for real.

End of Chapter

(The luxury box cost a total of $1,000. That included the ticket, and food.) 


	10. Murder (Chapter 6, Final match) M-rated

To answer bearvalley3365's questions: Tails was mad and lost control of himself, and Dustin is me. Also, Tails' team becoming evil... I'm afraid that I can't tell you. Yet.

Anyways, here's the next chapter, which is also a 1-parter.

Chapter 6

The Finals of the Yoshi Cup would have happened... if not for a murder.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Eggman was murdered the night after the Semifinal game.

That very same night even.

Here's how the Murder played out from a security camera:

We see a yellow/gold-colored fox come into Eggman's room and hides.

"Man, I can't wait to defeat Tails tomorrow, then I shall conquer!" Eggman said.

Then his usual evil laughter came, which slowly lulled him to sleep.

"Oh, but you won't even live to see the next day, Eggman..." The fox said.

By enchanting the video, you can see the potential murderer is Tails!?

Yes, the two-tailed, cute, and smart kitsune/fox is about to murder Eggman.

But luckily, he has assistance.

We see on the video that a pink, a silver, a black, and a blue hedgehog enter through the window. Following them is a cream-colored rabbit, with a light-blue Chao. (No, not Omochao.)

They were Amy, Silver, Shadow, Cream, and Cheese the Chao themselves.

Then, a bat files into the room via window. (Rouge)

That when the murder plot began.

Amy and Shadow put chloroform in Eggman's nose and mouth.

Silver telekinesis's the blanket off Eggman.

Sonic and Cream restrained the Egg-shaped villain by the arms.

Cheese restrained him by the legs.

That's when Tails made his move.

He cut off Eggman's legs first, therefore making Cheese put them in a garbage bag.

As soon as Cheese flew to Cream, Tails cut off Eggman's left arm.

They put that into the same garbage bag.

Then he cut off the other arm, putting it into the same garbage bag.

And finally, Tails chopped off Eggman's head and put that into a speratate bag.

Then they leave the room, with Silver, Shadow, and Sonic carrying the lifeless body, Cream and Rouge carrying the bags, and the others cleaning up the blood.

We switch to another sercuity camera near Seaside Hill.

Tails demanded the bags.

And Cream and Rouge gave him the bags one by one, throwing away the corpse of Eggman into the nearby Ocean.

Silver and the other 3 hedgehogs chuck the body of the deceased into the ocean last.

And that is how the Tails Flyers killed Eggman... and got away with it!

Meanwhile, back to the Hockey Stadium...

"We like to thank all of our teams for competing! Now as soon as our champions and saviors, the Tails Flyers get here we will hand the awards-" I was cut off by a gruesome sight.

The Tails Flyers were covered in the blood of their sworn enemy.

"U-uh... Anyways, here they are... the TAILS FLYERS!" I said, trying to ignore the sight.

Everyone in the stadium automatically left after seeing them.

"You stupid fool, Dustin... you. stupid. fool." Tails said.

"What is wrong with you guys!?" I said, angrily.

Tails and Amy then knocked me out.

(The rest is in 3rd person view.)

"Finally... it's time for us to conquer Mobius... The Tails Flyers are your NEW RULERS!" Tails said, manically.

As the chapter fades to black, we see the Tails Flyers walk up to GUN HQ and Eggman's old base...

End of Chapter

(Epilogue coming up, yes I know this story is shorter than the 1st, but it's more dark and creepy...)  
(WARNING: If you didn't know this was the one chapter rated M. Be warned.) 


	11. Bad Endings (Epilogue, Sneak peek)

(And now for our final Chapter! There will be no What-If chapter this time.)

Epilogue

What started as a celebration for the Flyers after killing Eggman and Scourge... quickly went into turmoil.

Tails was named Empreror for Life after he "conviced" the world.  
Amy was right beside him as Empress for Life.

The next 2 years were chaotic.

Silver and Sonic, the commanders of the Tails Flyers army, went out and using their tactics, conquered all of Mobius.

Shadow, Cream, and Rouge brainwashed the citizens into thinking that they had served the Tails Flyers.

... Except for 6 young kids.

They were: Samuel the Hedgehog (Sam), Rush the Hedgehog, Rose the Hedgehog, Diamond the Hedgehog, Ruby the Bat, and Ginger the Rabbit.

These 6 young kids might be Mobius's last hope...

But will they step up to take on their parents?

Or will they too fall into the brainwashed masses...

Only time will tell for these 6 as they'll try to take on their parents...

Here's how they ran away from their potential fate.

We see the 6 kids in sperate glass chambers.

"Should we brainwash the kids, Emperor?" Shadow asked.

"Even though their our kids, we don't want a rebellion. Do it." Tails commanded.

Shadow nodded and headed to the lever.

Strangely, the kids were gone!

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KIDS!?" Shadow said.

Appenraly, Diamond used a glass cutter to break herself free, then the rest of the kids got free just as Shadow and Tails finished their conversation.

They never found the kids.

But, they were hiding in a far-off forest in the Green Hill Zone.

Now, free of their parents clutch, the kids started to plot their plan to free Mobius from their parents rule...

The End

(Long Epilogue, plus a sneak peek at THA 3. How's that for a 2-for-1 deal? Anyways, stay tuned for the 3rd and final story of this saga. Until then, happy writing.) 


End file.
